Elizabeth Roselei
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Female |affinity= Metal |age= 28 |birthday= February 4 |sign= Aquarius |height= 178 cm |weight= 71 kg |blood= AB |eyes= Blue-Gray |hair= Wheat |family= Rosanne Vermillion (Wife) Catherine Roselei (Sister) Victoria Roselei (Sister) Beatrix Roselei-Vermillion (Daughter) |occupation= Blue Rose Captain |squad= Blue Rose |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= House Roselei |manga= Leisure Time |anime= |jva= |eva= }} Elizabeth Roselei (エリザベス・ローズレイ, Erizabesu Rōzurei) is a noblewoman hailing from the esteemed House Roselei. The young Captain of the Blue Rose squad, she continues a haloed tradition of Roselei women leading the group, having been inducted to the position at the age of 21. Despite the persistent pressure to perform and elevate her household name, the woman found solace in a fellow captain: Rosanne Vermillion. The two would later wed, before adopting a child to raise as their own. Appearance Personality As the eldest of the Roselei children, she was imparted with the greatest responsibilities, expected to lead her noble house into another generation of prosperity. This lack of a childhood shows in her demeanor. The woman rarely if ever smiles, her expression typically described as impassive, stoic or even outright cold. She shows little patience for nonsense, maintaining a tight ship when it comes to the running of her squad, and disciplining those who step out of line. Eliza is of the expectation that they most achieve incredible results. Moreover, she does not entertain mediocrity or adequacy; only those who excel or thrive deserve to remain a part of her squad. As a result, Elizabeth has earned a reputation as an ice queen, her domineering existence serving as a method for intimidation among her fellow , most recognizing her on sight for resemblance to the outgoing Captain and her parentage; that is to say nothing of the presence she exudes. Most choose to stray away from her path lest they invite her wrath, the woman having inherited her father's temper. What most don't realize is that this icy temperament disguises an acute loneliness. Burdened with expectations from birth, she was expected to be peerless in her execution of magic and study of histories. When it came to fighting, her father was thorough in his tutelage, tough love living little time for rest, with her remaining waking hours occupied by exhaustive lectures on the history of House Roselei, her ancestors, their abilities, what they had achieved, and what was expected of her as the next head of household. There was no time for friends or acquaintances, not if they couldn't be utilized for House Roselei's benefit. As a result, any friendships she had were brief, leveraged for what she could gain and little more. Trained to be confident & to never show weakness, especially in front of the other houses, she would follow instructions to become the strongest she could be; if Eliza was to be alone, then she would prove that she could stand on her own two feet, even as her heart clenched from involuntary solitude. For the woman, to be accepted by her mother's squad wasn't enough; she would earn the favor of all those present. It is hinted by the few close to her that Liza may possess an inferiority complex birthed from her house's expectancy. A result of this pervasive seclusion, Elizabeth is shown to dote on her younger sister, at least away from prying eyes. There are a few reasons for this; one is to sooth the angst of a girl who didn't have a childhood. The second stems from her desire to see her sister happy, noting perhaps astutely that there are too few smiles within her noble house, Eliza included. Third, is the suspected development of a sister complex, demonstrated in the protectiveness regarding Isabella's well-being and development, bordering on excessive at times. Those who threaten bodily harm towards Isa are often subject to Elizabeth's legendary rage, a byproduct of years training with and being an apple not falling too far from the tree. She is shown to crush them with ease, making it abundantly clear what will happen if they persist in their endeavors. For her, Isabella's success is paramount, equally important to her own endeavors for prestige. Not only because Isa is a Roselei, but because she is Eliza's little sister. This leads to the older sibling subscribing traits of innocence, believing her sibling can do no wrong. Though appearing outwardly authoritarian to her squad, she nevertheless garners their respect for her own incredible power, proven when she was the top rookie in her year of eligibility. Most noted there was an icy fury in her eyes, one that was a mix of mother and father. While demanding nothing but the best for them, Eliza cares for the Blue Rose in her own way, believing they will benefit from these expectations. She is surprisingly accessible when needed, willing to help them reach these objectives so as to boost the strength of their squad. While a disciplinarian, Liza is similarly protective of squad members that have proven themselves, aiding them when they are in trouble. In a sense, she has come to see Blue Rose as a family, whose members deserve her support and protection, though these are expressed on her own terms. Calling her out on the subject will only result in the woman outright ignoring the individual or subjecting them to her icy anger. History Battle Prowess Magic *'Metal Magic': *' ': GA_-_Metallica_-_Form.jpg|link=Metallica|Metallica *' ': GA_-_Iron_Maiden_-_Formation.gif|link=Heart of Metal|Heart of Metal *' ': GA_-_Pillars_of_Subordination_-_Formation.gif|link=Pillars of Subordination|Pillars of Subordination Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': **'Exceptional Mana Control': *'Master Swordsman': *'Expert Weapons Specialist': *' ': *'Enhanced Strength': *'Incredible Reflexes': *'Enhanced Speed': Equipment *'Grimoire': *'Álíesend': Statistics Category:Magic Knights Captain Category:Blue Rose Members Category:Blue Rose Captain Category:Noble Category:House Roselei